fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rodzinne Święta/scenariusz
Fineasz i Ferb mają już dosyć gorącego lata. Postanawiają zorganizować tradycyjne rodzinne święta z udziałem rodziny, przyjaciół i kilku gości specjalnych. Jedną z nich była Kelly Clarkson. Rodzinne Święta (Fineasz i Ferb siedzą pod drzewem w kolejny letni dzień.) Narrator: Rodzinne Święta Fineasz: Ach... lato, słońce, upał. Straszna spiekota. Fajnie by było ochłonąć choć na chwilę. Masz jakiś pomysł?(Ferb wyciąga mapę.) Na Antarktydzie rzeczywiście można ochłonąć, ale myślałem raczej o jakimś tradycyjnym świątecznym odcinku. (Wchodzi reżyser programu świątecznego) Reżyser: No, dobra ludzie. Wszyscy na plan, wszyscy na plan! W porządku! Światła, kamery, swetry. (Fineasz i Ferb zakładają swetry.) Nie ma gwiazdki bez wełnianych swetrów. Iii sztuczny śnieg! Fineasz: O wiele lepiej. Zaczynajmy! Narrator: Panie i panowie, zapraszamy na dwunaste doroczne święta rodziny Fineasza i Ferba. Sponsorowane przez pastę "Zimnoddech". Teraz jest jeszcze bielsza. W dzisiejszym odcinku wystąpią: Fineasz, Ferb i cała rodzina Flynn-Fletcherów. A także Izabela, Buford i Baljeet. Piosenkarką Kelly Clarkson. A o to prowadzący Fineasz i Ferb. Fineasz: Życzymy wszystkim wesołych świąt. Witamy w naszym świątecznym odcinku. Wejdźcie, załóżcie swetry, zróbcie sobie ciepłe kakao i zajmijcie miejsca obok tych statystów. A my zacznie odcinek. (Słychać pukanie.) Fineasz: Kto to może być? (Ferb otwiera drzwi.) Izabela: Co robicie? Fineasz: To przecież Izabela! Izabela: Wiecie co w tej porze roku lubię najbardziej? Fineasz: Nie, powiedz nam. Izabela: To muzyka. Jak choćby ta piosenka Let it Snow. (Piosenka Let it Snow) La, la la la, la la la La la la, la la la, la la la Oh the weather outside is frightful, But the fire is so delightful, And since we've no place to go, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! It doesn't show signs of stopping, And I've bought some corn for popping, The lights are turned way down low, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! When we finally kiss goodnight, (kiss goodnight) How I'll hate going out in the storm! (in the storm) But if you'll really hold me tight, (hold me tight) All the way home I'll be warmWell, the fire is slowly dying, And, my dear, we're still good-bying, But as long as you love me so, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! (Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!) Let It Snow! (Nagle drzwi otwiera Fretka) Fretka: A co to za cyrk! ('' drzwi, spada na nią śnieg.) Ech, lipny śnieg, lipny dom i co to niby za ludzie?! '''Izabela': Statyści. Statysta: Ja mam nawet rolę mówioną,ale to tylko jedno zdanie, więc już skończyłem. Fretka: I skąd macie te paskudne sweterki?! (Ukazuje się kobieta robiąca na drutach sweter na bujanym krześle) Staruszka: Hej! Fineasz: Przecież mamy święta! Fretka: Mamy sam środek lata. Fineasz: Po co czekać do ostatniej chwili. Fretka: Ej, czy wy to nagrywacie? (Łapie włączoną kamerę.) Fineasz: Nadajemy na żywo! Fretka: Lecimy w telewizorze?(Włącza telewizor, w którym ukazuje się ona włączająca telewizor.) Sorki muszę zadzwonić. Fineasz: To nasza siostra Fretka. A teraz nasz przyjaciel. Ej, Gdzie jest Pepe?' ' (Scena przesuwa się do Agenta P w swojej bazie) Major Monogram: Przepraszam, Agencie P. Carl statystuje w jakimś świątecznym programie, więc nie wiem co Dundersztyc dziś robi. Wiesz co? Wyślę cię do niego na wszelki wypadek. Powodzenia! (Pepe salutuje i biegnie do Spółki Zło) (Fretka dzwoni do mamy przed studiem Fineasza i Ferba.) Fretka: Mamo, Fineasz i Ferb robią święta w lipcu. (Linda w mieście stoi obok masy włączonych telewizorów, ale nie widzi co w nich jest, bo szuka czegoś w torebce.) Linda: Jakie to urocze! Fretka: Stoisz może w pobliżu jakiegoś telewizora? Linda: Za mną stoi cała ściana telewizorów. Fretka: Mogła byś się obrócić i na nie spojrzeć? Linda: Dobrze. (Linda się odwraca, a za nią w telewizji ukazują się reklamy) Narrator: Świąteczny odcinek sponsoruje producent pasty "Zimnoddech". Linda: O racja córeczko, powinnam kupić pastę. Dzięki i na razie. (Linda się rozłącza.) Fretka:Nie! Zaczekaj! Och... (Na planie rodzinnych Świąt Fineasza i Ferba.) Lawrence: O jak miło! Tradycyjny odcinek świąteczny. Mój dziadek miał zwyczaj mawiać A zali druhu niej łowić w twym misu najdłużej przeto płonie. '' '''Izabela': A co to znaczy? Lawrence: To pewnie świąteczne życzenia. (Przychodzi Fretka.) Fretka: Ty też tato? Lawrence: Wesołych świąt moi kochani. (W domu Dundersztyca Heinz siedzi na kanapie i ogląda program świąteczny) Dundersztyc: Chwila co?! Ale co to ma znaczyć? Czyli że niby już są święta. No a co z jesienią? Jestem nieprzygotowany. Muszę wrzucić świąteczny klimat i to szybko! (W domu Fineasza i Ferba dzieci ubierają choinkę, a Fineasz samotnie siedzi na parapecie, patrząc przez okno.) Izabela: (Podchodzi do chłopca.) Fineasz co się stało? Nie cieszysz się że zbliża się wigilia? Fineasz: Wszyscy się powoli schodzą, ale nadal nie wiadomo gdzie jest Pepe. (Izabela mówi na ucho Ferbowi.) Izabela: On wie że to święta na niby. Tak? Ferb: W każdym świątecznym odcinku jest troszeczkę dramatyzmu. Izabela: Aa... (Słychać pukanie.) Fineasz: Kto to może być? (Ferb otwiera drzwi.) Fineasz: Słynna piosenkarka Kelly Clarkson. Kelly Clarkson: Wesołych świąt moi drodzy! Izabela: To Kelly Clarkson! Zaśpiewasz nam piosenkę? Kelly Clarkson: '''Och... Wcale nie chcecie tego słuchać. '''Izabela wraz ze stażystami: Tak, prosimy, prosimy! Kelly Clarkson: Właściwie to nic nie przygotowałam. Fineasz: Wielka szkoda. Usiądź sobie, a kto inny zaśpiewa. Kelly Clarkson: O.. dobrze. Dundersztyc: (Śpiewa swój dżingiel.) To Spółka Zło doktora Dundersztyca , o pa pa ra ti ra ra ra ram. Wszystkie dekoracje gotowe są. (U Dundersztca pojawia się Pepe pan Dziobak.) Dundersztyc: Pepe pan dziobak, jak kolędowo cię widzieć! (Dundersztyc łapie Pepe w pułapkę.) Dundersztyc: Nie wiem dlaczego, ale święta mnie w tym roku trochę zaskoczyły i nie zdążyłem kupić prezentów. Ale mam na to pewną radę. (Wskazuje inator.) To mój Transport-Inator! Przeniesie mnie bezpośrednio do sklepu i na szczęście nie będę musiał szukać miejsca do zaparkowania. No może to nie jest niecny plan, ale na pewno nie jest fair. Zacznijmy zatem świąteczne zakupy! (Dundersztyc przenosi się do sklepu.) (Scena rozgrywa się u Fineasza i Ferba.) Fineasz: Ej, a kto właśnie wchodzi przez komin. Czy to on? Izabela: Czy to on?! Baljeet: (Baljeet wpada prze komin i niszczy sztuczny ogień.) Przepraszam Fineaszu, zdaje się, że popsułem ogień. Fineasz: To Baljeet! Skoro już jesteś, to może zaśpiewasz. Baljeet: No cóż miałem zaśpiewać w duecie, ale... Eeekhem! (Piosenka Dobry książę Wacław) Baljeet: Dobry książę Wacław jadł w drugi dzień świąteczny. Buford: Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale nanosiłem poprawki. Baljeet: Poprawki? Buford: Zaznaczyłem twój tekst. Śpiewamy razem. Buford: Gruby dziadek z siwą brodą gra sobie na trąbie. Baljeet: To był chyba inny tekst. Buford: Nikt cię nie pytał głąbie. Baljeet: Buford! Masz do tej pieśni odnosić się z szacunkiem. Profanujesz jej historyczny wydźwięk. Książę Wacław był wielkim człowiekiem! Nie masz pojęcia o czym jest ta pieśń! Buford: Doskonale wiem o czym ona jest. Buford: Jej tekst napisał Anglik, a muzykę Fin dorobił. Wacław dość wysoki był, nigdy się nie golił. I księciem był pobożnym, sprawiedliwym, nieugiętym, A kilka lat po śmierci został okrzyknięty świętym. Baljeet: Cóż, zwracam ci honor. Posiadasz całkiem spore wiadomości. Ale skoro tyle o niej wiesz, dlaczego nie śpiewasz prawdziwego tekstu? Buford: Moja wersja jest dużo lepsza, bo jest o mnie! Buford pod choinkę chce dostać jak najwięcej. I nie ma co się dziwić tu naturze mej dziecięcej. Moje nowe słowa dużo bardziej są na czasie, a jeśli wątły masz założę ci na głowę gacie. Kelly: Jeśli chcecie żebym coś zaśpiewała, to na pewno to zrobię! Fineasz: Usiądzie i odpraw się! Nie ma o czym mówić. Kelly: Ale na pewno?! Bo jeśli chcecie... Fineasz: Nie! Nie chcielibyśmy zmuszać cię do pracy w Wigilię! Kelly: Och, no dobra! (Siada obok statystów.) Statysta: Miałem już jedną kwestię. Kelly: A teraz ma pan drugą! Statysta: Wooo! (Dundersztyc w sklepie podchodzi do kasy z wielką liczbą prezentów.) Dundersztyc: Ej, a dlaczego w tym roku nie macie wcale świątecznych dekoracji? To tak z lenistwa, czy świąteczny strajk?! (Pepe za pomocą Inatora Dundersztyca, wysyła mężczyznę z powrotem do domu.) Zaraz, zaraz! A jeszcze prezenty! (Dundersztyc znika) Kasjer: (Dzwoni po obsługę.) Wyparowanie klienta przy kasie 4 (Dundersztyc wraca z powrotem do swojego domu.) Dundersztyc: Opcja powrotu, no wiesz!? I pewnie masz się za mądralę? (Pepe zaczyna bić się z Dundersztycem.) Tylko nie.. (Pepe uderza w Inator Dundersztyca jedzeniem, przez co maszyna włącza się i dziobak wysyła się z powrotem do rodziny.) A i wziął i zniknął! (U Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: Nadal nie wiemy gdzie jest Pepe, ale czas ucieka i powinniśmy otworzyć prezenty. (Inator wysyła Pepe do jednego z prezentów.) (Dzieci podchodzą do choinki, pod którą leży masa prezentów) (Fineasz otwiera prezent, którym jest Pepe.) Ej, popatrzcie tutaj, to Pepe! (Podnosi zwierzaka.) Znowu wszyscy jesteśmy razem! To najlepsze (Przytula Pepe.) Święta w moim życiu! (Ferb podchodzi i głaszcze dziobaka po głowie.) (Piosenka Niech święta będą wesołe) Niech święta będą wesołe! Niech święta będą wesołe! Niech święta będą wesołe! I nowy rok też! Fineasz: Niech spełni się to co chcecie, no bo święta jak dobrze wiecie, Czadowe są, niezwykłe no przecież, I nowy rok przyjdzie znów. Izabela: Powiedzcie co dziś robicie? Rodzinę mą tu widzicie. Kuzyni Manuel, Icek*, są tu pierwszy raz. Choinka to, czy menora. Nadeszła świąteczna pora, a kiedy śpiewamy chorał to " Olé! " ( Olé! ) i " Oy vey! " ( Oy vey! ) Monogram: Agentów tu mam, każdemu misję dam. Carl odczep się od ponczu! Dziś wypiję go sam. Te święta są dziobakowe! Te święta są dziobakowe! Te święta są dziobakowe! I ( terkot Pepe ) rok też! Baljeet: '''A ja chciałbym kalkulator i słownik również, co wy na to? Bo czasem czuję się jak amator, gdy zgłębić coś chcę. '''Buford: Kujonów dziś brak i to mi nie w smak. Wesołych świąt wszystkim im życzę i tak. Dundersztyc: A ja chcę być waszym władcą, choć niezłe ze mnie ladaco. Nie ściemniam, bo też nie ma co. Uprzykrzę wam czas! Wszyscy: W te święta dziś wam życzymy, najlepiej jak tu stoimy i niezmiernie się również cieszymy, że nie zjemy śledzi! Olé! (Wszystko znika z ogródka za pomocą Inatora Dundersztyca i ląduje w jego domu.) Dundersztyc: Ach! Dlaczego opcja powrotu działa na pana Dziobaka, a nie na mnie? (Linda wchodzi do ogródka.) Linda: Cześć chłopcy! Słyszałam, że zrobiliście Święta w lipcu. Fretka: Tak, Święta w lipcu i-i, tak właściwie to było słodkie! Wszyscy: Ooooch! (W domu Dunsersztyca) Dundersztyc: Ej, czy-czy ty jesteś Kelly Clarkson? Kelly: Owszem, to ja! Dundersztyc: Stoisz mi na dłoni! Kelly: Och, Wybacz! (Zabiera stopę.) Dundersztyc: Nie, nie! Przyjemność po mojej stronie! A może tak byś coś zaśpiewała? Kelly: Wiesz co, z przyjemnością! (Inator Dundersztyca szykuje się do wybuchnięcia.) Ej, co to? Dundersztyc: Eee, to mój Inatror, pewnie po prostu zaraz wybuchnie. Kelly: No to ja spadam! (Kelly ucieka ze stażystami.) (Inator Dundersztyca wybucha.) Dundersztyc: A żeby cię Pepe Panie Dziobaku! I wściekły jestem też na Kelly Clarkson, chociaż kocham jak śpiewa! Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 3